cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gadagriok
Gadagriok is a microalliance on the blue sphere. About Gadagriok is a democratic alliance that is dedicated to peace, prosperity, and unity for its members, and for the success of the alliance. It was formed on the 13th of February 2010 by Asatru. Charter Preamble We, the sovereign nations come together to establish this alliance,and solemnly swear to uphold the laws and principles set forth in this charter.We come together in unity,honor,integrity,mutual respect and cooperation, towards our members and friends,in order to promote peace and goodwill to all! Section 1: Membership Gadagriok welcomes anyone to come and apply for membership in our alliance. The Registering Applicant must post their completed application in the Membership Forum. Once the Regiterin Applicant has posted their application,they must change their Alliance Affiliation to Gadagriok,and their Team Color to Blue. The Registering Applicant has 24 hours to change their AA and Team Color.Failure to do so,while result in the applicant having to reapply! All Gadagriok Members must have Gadagriok as their AA,and Blue as their team color at all times while holding membership within the alliance. Upon submission of and approval of your membership application into the Gadagriok Alliance,all applicants and members are bound by this Charter. Violations of this Charter may lead to disciplinary actions,and.or expulsion. Resignation: Members leaving Gadagriok must have first cleared all debts to the alliance; this includes all aid and individual loans made between members of the alliance. If a nation leaves without paying back all debts they owe, they will be treated like a nation that has stolen from the alliance, and the debt they owe will be forcefully taken from them. Section 2: The Gadara The Gadara is the democratic body of the Gadagriok Alliance.All legislative issues are handled within the Gadara.Every member of Gadagriok is a member of the Gadara,upon admittance to the alliance. Section 2.1: Elections Elections will take place every 4 months. Any member who wishes to run for office,may do so.Members may run for any office within the Council of Minsters.Members may only run for and hold 1 office at a time. Section 2.2: Legislative Debates All legislative debates will have a discussion period of 7 days,upon the posting of the issue within the Gada area of our forums. Section 2.3: Term of Office All government positions,but the Chancellor,serve a term limit of 4 months.The Chancellor's term limit ends at his/her resignation.At that time,the Chancellor will appoint a new Chancellor. Section 3: Gadagriok Council The Government structure for the Gadagriok Council is as follows: *Chancellor:The Chancellor is the highest government position within the Gadagiok Government.The Chancellor is the Leader of the Alliance.The Chancellor has the final say in all alliance matters. *Council of Ministers: *Minister of Domestic Affairs & Membership: shall oversee all internal affairs and for the G. The Ministry shall supervise trade, the acceptance or denial of registering applicants, public relations for Gadagriok, membership assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy. *Minister of Economic Development: is charged with maintaining the economy of the Gadagriok. The MED will manage the bank,coordinate technology trades, resource trades, aid and member loans. *Minister of Foreign Interests: shall represent the diplomatic hand of the Gadagriok. The Minister shall negotiate treaties and diplomatic agreements, establish embassies, secure peace and assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate foreign policy. *Minister of Alliance Defense: is in charge with the defense of the Gadagriok Alliance. The MAD will organize and command the military, and will work with the Minister of Economic Development to coordinate banking nations and aid in a time of war. Section 4: War & Foreign Policies *Foreign Policy: Gadagriok will actively pursue any and all types of peace and friendship treaties,between our alliances,and alliances in the Cyberverse. The Gadagriok Government will not enter into any agreements that prohibits our sovereignty as an alliance. *Rogue Actions: Gadagriok will defend its members vigorously from all attacks from rogues and tech-raiders. *Nuclear Weapons: While Gadagriok is a peaceful alliance,we recognize the importance of Nuclear Weapons as a deterrent against attacks. Despite this, Nuclear Weapons are not to be used in a first strike against any enemy nation or alliance without the Chancellor’s or Minister of Alliance Defense approval. *Offensive Wars: Here in Gadagriok,we seek peace at all costs.So,in accordance with that,no member of Gadagriok may start an offensive war at any time,without the expressed permission of the entire Gadagriok Council. *Defensive Wars: All members have the right to defend themselves if attacked.Any member who is attacked,must notfiy the Chancellor, and Minister of Alliance Defense,immediately.The member must post all details of the attack,on the Gadagriok forums,in accordance to the war policy. *Treaties: All treaties that are proposed to the Gadagriok Council must be discussed,and voted on by the entire Gadara,and pass by 66%.Once the proposal is passed,then must be signed by the Chancellor to become valid. *Espionage: Spying on other alliances is strictly prohibited by anyone within the Gadagriok Alliance.Any member caught spying will be punished,which can result in expulsion. Section 5:Amendments and General Policies Amendments to this charter can be made at any time by any member to the Gadara.All proposals must pass in the Gadara by a 66% vote. *Code of Ethics: Gadagriok members are expected to act in a mannerism that is in the best interest of the alliance.Members must follow all laws of the charter,internal policies,be active on the forums and irc.Members are expected to treat all visitors and foreign diplomats with the same respect as they will show the members of their alliance. *Tech Raiding: The Gadagriok Alliance will respect the sovereignty of all foreign entities, and therefore, prohibit the raiding of nay nation,aligned or unaligned. Any member that is found to of violated this policy,will be expelled from the alliance! *Foreign Aid: Gadagriok will offer aid to any member nation who seeks it, as long as it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other members. Aid will only be sent if the alliance has the financial ability to do so. The Gadagriok Alliance will not aid a non-member for any reason.The sole exception to this policy, is if aid is necessary for a member of an allied alliance! Ratification Signed, Asatru, Chancellor